


piece by piece

by flustraaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Other, Parabatai Feels, Sad Isabelle Lightwood, Sad Jace Wayland, Sad Magnus Bane, emphasis on hurt no comfort x2, hnstly kinda sad my b guys, once again the severe overuse of hyphens, sad clary fray, whump alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: "Call him, Jace.""But I-""It's not about what you want. Call him. Now."





	piece by piece

**Author's Note:**

> haha whoops, my fingers slipped and i wrote this... anyways, if you want a part two and an explanation as to what happened to a few of the characters lemme know. this was kinda ugly?? sorry, lol.

It’s the scream that tears Jace’s eyes away from his bloody hands- the ones that are stained with the blood and ichor of a demon. 

His feet move fast- because he knows that scream. 

He knows that scream well. 

Just as he sees the head of red hair flash into view, a wave of pain reaps over every inch of his body, stinging and pulsing and pounding until he has to grip the nearest lamppost from the sudden force. 

And then he realises, that it’s not his pain. 

Because he sees the head of deep raven hair frantically trying to draw iratze after iratze in a tear between abdominal muscles that Jace knows, is going to need more than an iratze- or fifty. 

The blonde nails himself from the lamppost, stumbling towards the gasping shadowhunter who lies on the ground. 

He sees a boy- dressed in a black, his red hair misses and eyes wide in fear, his sword scarred with deep crimson blood. 

“You did this, didn’t you.” 

But his tone is it questioning, it’s riddled with accusation because Jace knows, sure as the sun rises in the east, that this naive little brat did this. 

“Jace don’t- he didn’t know.” 

Alec’s voice draws him from his thoughts, and the teen’s wide brown eyes shoot over to Alec in surprise. 

“He thought I was a demon- I shouldn’t have crept up like that. It’s okay. Don’t hurt him. We can’t lose two tonight.” 

“We’re not going to lose you,” Isabelle breathes, voice cracking and eyes shimmering with tears. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” 

Alec can feel the blood pooling over his lips, and she intakes a sharp breath, booty wracking at the attempt to breathe. 

“Call him,” there’s an urgency to Alec’s tone that sends Jace’s Heart plummeting, “please.” 

“Alec I can’t-“ 

“It’s not a choice. Call him.”

And despite the weakness in his voice, he masks it well, the old i-mean-business-and-you-have-to.

But if Jace calls- it’s like he’s giving up and he won’t- he can’t give up on Alec. Not when Alec’s always come back for him. 

“Alec, I—“ 

His blue eyes are desperate, but they show no fear. 

“He needs to know.” 

“You’re not going to die.” 

Alec tries to shake his head but he’s too weak. 

“You don’t even believe it-“

“You will not die.” 

“He needs to know I love him if nothing else, Jace.” 

Jace can feel his own breath labour, dialing the number and pressing the phone to his ear. 

“Alexander, my darling, I was just about to get dinner. How does Ethi—“ 

“Magnus- it’s not Alec.” 

Alec- who has begun to slip in and out of consciousness- moans quietly in response to his name. 

“What’s wrong-“ 

“Come.” 

He hears Magnus shuffle around what sounds like a closet, gasping before his portal appears. 

Magnus takes fast steps, collapsing on his knees besides Alec. 

“You can’t do this,” He breathes brushing the hair from Alec’s eyes, “You can’t there are so many things we haven’t done.”

Alec just sends him a weak smile, eyes fighting to stay open, “An hour with you is worth a lifetime.” 

“Now is not the time to be cute, Alexander, I swear if you—“ 

“Magnus,” Alec says, weakly pawing at his boyfriend's hand, “It’s okay. You don’t need me.” 

“Alec, you can’t tell me- Alec? God- you can’t-“ 

“I love you,” His voice is nearly gone, eyes becoming more unfocused as the milliseconds come and pass. 

And when screams fill the alleyway, thunder crackles and as it seems, heaven cries for their fallen angel. 

If only they had known, what would come from this?


End file.
